


I'm always by your side

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, multichapter drabbles, too much leoniles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: a collection of leoniles drabbles (long and short) with different themes - open to prompt suggestions





	I'm always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn without plot but its fluffy

It’s a slow, drab afternoon in Nohr and Prince Leo remains in his room to avoid the gross humidity of the day. It’s not as if he’s slept all day but he remains curled up in bed with a good book with no intention of going anywhere. This is a casual procedure for Leo - nothing to do during the day or something to avoid - the answer would be curling up with a good book. He never quite liked the heat anyways, even if the sun didn’t shine too brightly in this country. Had he eaten today? He couldn’t quite remember. 

 

There’s a gentle, almost not there knock at the door and Leo calls out, “Come in.” Nobody else would bother disturbing him on a day like this. Niles enters quietly, the door closing shut almost silently behind him. Leo ignores him as he saunters over to the bed and takes a seat. 

 

“Did you need me?” Leo asks without looking up.

 

Niles smiles to himself, gazing down on his lord and taking in the beautiful sight. He reaches a single hand to caress the tender cheek of the blond. “I just wanted to see you,” he responds. 

 

Leo finally glances up from his novel and meets Niles’ face. He blushes at the tenderness in the man’s eye. Tenderness that is just for him. “You can see me anytime,”

 

Niles’ eyelashes flutter and he moves his hand to smooth out Leo’s lips with the pad of his thumb. “I’m afraid that’s just not enough, milord,”

 

The prince finally sets his book down and the look in his eyes soften. “Why don’t you come in bed with me?”

 

Niles would never refuse his prince. He climbs onto the bed - not an unfamiliar place to him - and draws Leo close. Leo instinctively wraps an arm around him. Niles lets out a sigh of contentment - almost purring, really, and then he captures Leo’s lips. The afternoon sunlight drips in through the blinds; neither of them part until they cannot breathe. Niles smiles and kisses the tip of Leo’s nose. When did he become such a romantic?

 

Leo crawls atop Niles. His golden hair looks brilliant in the sunlight, Niles thinks. He hums as Leo unbuttons his shirt. Niles looks up at Leo and sees the hunger in his red-brown eyes. It’s delicious to see Leo like this. He must continue watching Leo - his prince is like a work of art that never stops moving. 

 

Leo leans down and kisses him, then trails his lips to Niles’ jawbone. The retainer sighs while Leo sucks and bites gently on the soft skin. He feels hands climbing up his torso and groping towards his chest. Niles murmurs in agreement. Leo is already steadily kissing him there. He pauses and Niles groans.

 

“Niles,”

 

“Mm?”

 

“You’re beautiful,”

 

Niles chuckles and Leo reaches out to finger one of his nipples. “You’re very, very beautiful,”

 

Leo sucks the brown bud, using a hand to play with the other. He moves to kiss his way up Niles’ cleavage and massage both breasts. Niles’ breath is hitched by now and small moans make their way out of his mouth. 

 

Leo grins. He reaches his hand lower and palms Niles’ crotch. “What should we do next, I wonder? Do you want to cum on me?”

 

Niles considers it.  _ I’d rather feel good together…. _

 

“Leo, I want to make you feel good, too.”

 

Leo blushes for a moment - Niles could always catch him off guard like this. “I um….I can ride you…”

 

Niles sits up to kiss Leo and abandons his shirt. “Perfect,”

 

___________

 

Niles takes two oiled up fingers and slides them into Leo’s ass. Leo gasps and digs his nails into his lover. Niles takes his time thrusting his fingers in and out and scissoring them until Leo almost yells at him to put more in. It felt good - no lie - but Leo was waiting for something bigger. 

 

Leo sat over Niles and slowly sat down on him - Niles’ dick gradually entering him as he breathed out. He rested for a moment, relaxing with the feeling of Niles inside of him. Niles grinned and kissed him softly. 

 

Leo began moving first. His hips rose and fell over Niles’ cock and both of them groaned. Niles reached his hands to grab Leo’s firm ass as he thrusted. Leo kept moving up and down, arms around his retainer’s neck. The only sounds that remained were the slapping of their skin and the moans they cried. Niles held Leo with one hand and began to thrust into him faster, harder, until Leo’s sounds were unrecognizable. No one else could see Leo like this. This was his privilege alone. He would let Lord Leo feel all the pleasure he wanted to, and more. 

 

Both of them cried out. Sweat dripped down their bodies.

 

Niles reached for Leo’s dick and stroked gently, knowing it would drive him mad. Drool escaped from Leo’s mouth as he screamed Niles’ name again and again. Niles kept moving hard into him while Leo’s hips danced on him. The reach on Leo sped up, the stroking getting faster.

 

“Niles, I, I’m --”

 

Niles gasped hard and nodded. He was close too. He wanted Leo to feel good, and he knew how Leo liked it. He thrusted roughly into Leo, keeping a strong grip on him, as Leo kept up his pace too. The sweat was rolling down him, pleasure threatening to overtake his very being, and just when he least expected it, Leo captured his lips in a quick kiss. He reached for Leo’s dick again, stroking fervently, stroking to please. He could feel Leo’s body melt in his hold, feel his body twitch with orgasm as he cried Niles’ name out. Cum sprayed onto Niles hand and body and he grinned. 

 

“Niles, keep going,” Leo breathed. 

 

He couldn’t say no to that. In a fast motion, he laid Leo on his back, lifting his legs up over his shoulders, and resumed thrusting. He breathed hard, his orgasm only a hair’s breadth away. Leo wrapped his arms around Niles and brought him closer, pulling him in for a kiss. Niles returned it eagerly, albeit messily. He moaned his lord’s name over and over and felt his release. Leo watched Niles eyes roll back, his body shudder with pleasure, and felt Niles’ release inside of him. 

 

Before rushing to clean up, Leo laid there with Niles. He noticed over time how much Niles loved intimacy. It was….nice. Cuddling after sex was not something he minded. He just wanted to show Niles how amazing and beautiful he was. But often Niles was always trying to please him, no matter what he did in the bedroom. Leo smiled. That wasn’t a bad thing. Niles was just so devoted. 

 

“You know,” Leo said, “I’m still up for blowing you,”

“Is it my birthday?” Niles laughed. “Did I do something special to deserve this?”

 

“No,” Leo replied, “But you deserve it anyways.” His fingers climbed their way atop Niles’ chest till he could run them across his lips. 

 

Niles laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. He wrapped his arms around Leo and brought him close. Lowering his head, he kissed the blond prince gently. “Whatever my lord desires,”

 

Leo smirked. He rolled himself over so he laid down on Niles and gave him a gentle peck. “Will you still call me milord when I’m covered in your cum?”

 

“We’ll see,” Niles clicked his tongue, nearly laughing. He laid his hands on Leo’s face and began to assault him with kisses.  

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I didn't write a specific thing for niles' bday who am I   
> I'm on twitter @_blushingprince  
> if you want to suggest a prompt you can leave it in the comments or @ me on twitter


End file.
